A stand which supports a display case including a display screen may be provided with a fall-preventive fixing member. In this case, the fixing member is connected to an installation face with screws or the like, whereby the assembly of the display case and the stand is prevented from falling.
However, whether to connect a stand to an installation face using a fall-preventive fixing member may depend on the user. Therefore, it is preferable that a stand or a display device that is provided with a fall-preventive fixing member be able to have a form that is suitable for a use situation desired by each user.